


Daddy Fisk

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, M/M, Nice Kingpin, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: when looking for a Job Peter gets turned down at the bugle and on a walk in the rain home he happens across an unexpected new opportunity
Relationships: Wilson Fisk/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Daddy Fisk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone got a new Discord Server for personal connecting, Voting on Polls on which fics get posted, and even update polls  
> Link if you have discord-https://discord.gg/GEDzSg4mGC  
> Link if you do not have Discord-https://discord.gg/ER7cxqBhNF

Willson Fisk was one of the richest men in New York City, having been tied with both Osborn and Tony Stark, Fisk was more than willing to say that he was the better of the two, what with him having more appearances in public, and doing things his other two fellow rich men rarely did and that was hosting events to keep his name in good light, where as Osborn had opened a school just to spite the few schools that were said to have the smartest students in all of New York, and Stark being apart of the Avengers faced slander from many who still believed he was selling weapons and such. So Fisk in all his wisdom sought to keep his name from the mud, doing charity events, hosting dinner parties to help raise awareness for illnesses, and even being the one to sponsor many school science projects/fairs, one such as Horizon High. 

Of course, that was just to keep his name in the light and out of the mud. In the darkness, Fisk was one if not the most powerful member of the underground mob families. Ruling the underworld with an iron fist, anyone who crossed him met their end and suffered the price for betraying him, tricking him, or even trying to double cross him. Which is where he was currently coming from now, as he had to personally see a man who thought he could try and blackmail him, him! The Kingpin of New York! The man had to be silenced, so he saw to it that he was put to rest...permanently. 

It was as his limo was driving back from the event, the sky opened up and rain began pouring down all over New York soaking all those who were unfortunate to be without an umbrella or any way to protect themselves from getting wet to the bone. Fisk had just finished going over the reports from one of his men, when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of something, no someone he was familiar with. “Driver stop.” He said into the intercom, as the limo came to a stop and then backed up. The reason for this, was because of the person who he had seen standing there in the rain, using his backpack as a means to try and keep himself from getting anymore wet than he already was, it was a young man he was familiar with, one who had won the last Fisk Science Fair and had claimed the grand prize one hundred thousand dollars. 

Rolling down the window, Fisk was able to see that it was indeed the very boy who had one. “Mr. Parker? Peter Parker?” He called to the young lad who was standing in the rain trying to hail down a taxi or even wait for the bus that came around this part of town. “Mr. Parker is that you?” 

Freezing up Peter turned to look at the mountain of a man, unsure what to say as he stood in the rain soaked to the bone.

“Well don't just stand there my boy.” Fisk called, as the door to his Limo opened up and he offered his hand out to Peter. “Come in, come in its no good for a boy such as yourself. Even more so with it raining.” Fisk knew that people were looking at this scene in shock, and no doubt some were taking pictures making him inwardly chuckle as he knew this would be another thing that would give his public image another boost in comparison to Stark and Osborn. 

Rushing to do as ordered Peter quickly got in the limo hesitant and scared to damage the seats with his wet clothes.

“Nothing to be afraid of my boy.” Smiled Fisk gesturing to the seat. “The seats are made to waterproof a little rain won’t damage anything.” The reassuring smile that Fisk gave Peter was enough to cause women and even some men to fall to their knees. “Please have a seat you look like you could collapse at any moment, and your shivering right down to the bone no less.” Unbuttoning his coat, the Kingpin draped it over his shoulders as without his coat it showed off that Fisk’s black dress shirt and vest were straining against his body, the reason being that unlike what many believed Fisk wasn’t fat, no the man was muscled, it was all pure muscle something that had Peter blushing. “Now Mr. Parker I must ask, what are you doing on this side of town? And this late no less, you would have caught a cold if you had continued walking.” 

“I am looking for a Job to help my aunt out with her Bills,” Peter said, his cheeks tenting a light red as he admitted to having money trouble to one of the richest men in New York City.

“A job? Someone of your expertise and brains?” Fisk asked, genuinely interested in the boy's problem, he was sure that a boy as smart and as capable as Peter would be able to land himself a job, seeing as how the boy had single handedly won the science fair he had been hosting. “Has the money you won from the science fair already run out?” 

“The Funeral for my uncle used most of the money and I used the rest to fully buy our house so we own it and can never be kicked out,” Peter said with a blush.

The funeral, Fisk had heard about that over the news, and from one of his many agents he had patrolling the streets to keep him updated on all that went on in New York. “You have my condolences, but surely you have had some luck in finding a job, with how smart and capable you are it should be easy.”

“Not really the only Job anyone would offer me based on my appearance is unpaid Intern,” Peter said, depressed as he looked down.

Fisk found himself frowning, surely that couldn’t be it. There must have been places that were hiring to help the youth get the money he needed. As he looked at the down and disheartened boy, he couldn’t help but feel a small amount of sympathy towards the boy, seeing how saddened and upset he was. “And you’ve tried all over New York no doubt? And not a single person has accepted you?”

Giving a tired sigh Peter nodded his head looking out at the pouring rain.

“Perhaps there is something I can do.” Smiled Fisk holding his hands out to the side. The small gesture with his hands showing that his muscles were flexing just under his clothing. “I would not mind offering a young lad such as yourself a hand; after all, it would be a shame for someone such as you to end up not being able to help and support your aunt.” 

“Oh no I could not take a hand out. I want to earn money to help her,” Peter said quickly.

Fisk shook his head. “I do not mean as a hand out my boy, I was thinking a bit of something different.” He smiled, his eyes having a twinkle in them. “You see, I am in need of...you could say someone to help me with things around my business and while it is not a job, it is a bit like a secretarial job.” he smiled. “This way you can gain the money that will aid you and your aunt and I gain someone to aid me a right hand man if you will.” 

“Really Sir,” Peter asked, staring at Wilson Fisk with bright eyes and a hopeful look.

“Of course my boy.” Smiled Fisk, his smile bringing a small flush to Peter’s face. “Now, first things first, we must get you out of those wet clothes, they aren’t suited for a boy such as yourself.” 

  
  


**~Time skip~**

Peter looked down in amazement at the suit he now wore it cost more than a car and Mr. Fisk had just stopped and bought it like it was nothing now he was following the massive man through Fisk tower. Peter was still in shock as he was hired as a secretary for one of the richest men in New York City, a job that would help him take care of Aunt May for sure and make sure she did not need for anything.

“Why whatever is the matter dear boy?” Asked Fisk, having noticed that Peter was looking around both in surprise, awe, shock, and still looked as if he was in a daze. He couldn’t help but chuckle, something about that expression he found himself growing slightly fond of it. “You look as if your eyes are going to pop out of your head.” 

“I just never thought I would get a Job like this, it almost looked like I would have to…” Peter blushed not finishing the sentence but his blush spoke volumes as to just what he was considering doing to take care of his Aunt.

Fisk let out a laugh, a loud bodacious, belly shaking laugh as he patted Peter on his back-said pat had the boy stumbling over his own feet due to the man’s nearly inhuman strength. “Why my boy, surely you didn’t think I was one of  _ those  _ types of men did you?” He joked, giving Peter a sly look. “Unless of course, you're the type that goes for that~” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows at Peter in a rather suggestive way.

Blushing Peter stuttered out an apology that only succeeded in making him look even smaller and cuter.

“Worry not, it was only a small joke young parker.” Smiled Fisk, waving it off. “Now then, I must ask you are attending school are you not?” Someone of Peter’s age had to be attending school, no doubt the boy was acing his classes if he was. “If you are we’ll need to go over your schedule, I wouldn’t want to intrude too much into your life with my work so I want to make sure we can find ways to work around it and any situations should the situation comes to it that you are busy and I need to know where you are.” 

“I go to Midtown High sir, but honestly if I could I would graduate right now,” Peter said thinking of how everyone at the school treats him and all the bullying he endures.

“Really? Then why have you not yet my boy? Surely, a genius mind such as yourself would have already graduated and made your way to another school or even a college.” One would think that with how smart Peter was, the boy would have multiple colleges offering him scholarships or even just banging and knocking down his door to get the boy into their schools. From what Fisk could see, Peter had brains, he had the tallent, overall the boy would be any college's dream student, so the question was why was he not in a college. 

“Uh well the teachers sorta...mess up my applications and test scores,” Peter said as Fisk opened a large oak door.

“I beg your pardon?” Fisk questioned, turning around to face the bow who was refusing to look him in his eyes. “What do you mean my boy? Are they not doing what they are supposed to be doing?” 

Sighing Peter quickly filled Fisk in on how the students and teachers treated him at school, from failing him on tests, shoving him in lockers and even stealing his money and stuff.

“This must be a joke.” Fisk frowned, as he suddenly did recall some of his men reporting to him about some rather sketchy deals going on down near the local high school. Now that he thought about it, when the Fisk Science Fair had been going on he recalled a number of students who were bullying one or two students, and even some of the ...lesser students were being mocked and belittled by the more physically capable students. “And they simply let this go on? The teachers do nothing? And are they even worse than the students?” When he got no answer, Fisk felt anger boiling deep inside of his very core having experienced something like this himself when he was young he knew this all too well. “I see, well then I do believe it's time for something to change, tell me Peter how would you like a full ride to Horizon High?” 


End file.
